


We Are Kings

by Lizardbows68



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, King Gavin, King Geoff, King Jack, King Michael, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Queen Griffon, Queen Lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: _______An Achievement Hunter Kings Au._______Once upon a time, there were six kingdoms. The Ramseys,Frees,Jones', Patillos,Narvaez', and Haywoods.They lived in harmony until The king of the Ramsey kingdom fell ill, causing havoc to reek. Alliances and Rivalries will ensue and kingdoms will disappear. Read as the true natures of these kingdoms peer through dark curtains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so much art for this but no scanner.

A blue eyed king stared among his vast throne hall with a soft sigh. Meet King Geoff Ramsey. He is the king of the old. He is throned in one of the six major kingdoms. He watches with the eyes of a hawk, protecting his kingdom with his very being. This king is wise ad he is weary. He shares the powers of many anscestors. His eyes see the many paths of a situation, leading his people along the right road. Though he is as wise as he is sick. Geoff's family is beginning to worry. The king is fatally ill and the doctor says it may be incurable. So as King Ramsey lies on his death bed, his hands gently clasping his wife and daughter's he smiles wearily. "I've lived long enough to know that you're a rightful ruler. Now lead our kingdom to prosperity and I will live on in you...and Griffon. My sweet Griffon. I love you so much. Tell Jack that I'm sorry." He said before closing his eyes and letting his long sleep take over.

\--------  
Alright lovelies let's get this show on the road! I'm excited to be doing this story and I hope you are too. This chapter was to set the mood and get stuff started. Geoff is dead but not forgotten. Plus he is still important to the plot


End file.
